


First Time

by TyrannoVox



Series: Of Power Rangers and Kamen Riders One-shots [4]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Smut, Tommy has scars, post-Final Battle, pre-prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Post-Final Battle, Pre-Prom. Anton swings by Tommy's and things get heated pretty quickly.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO, my first smutty power rangers fic. Hopefully, it's good. So, I saw that the first Anton/Tommy fic did kind of better than my more recent one(Phantom/Cassie) so...enjoy! If you have a request for this series, say it in the comments! (Note: It will also be put on LiveJournal)

Tommy toed his shoes off as he shot his front door, leaving them next to the door before walking inside the living room, shrugged off his tan jacket and threw it over the back of the couch. He could feel the aches and pains and the scrapes from the last battle, but he was glad. These feelings proved to him that it was real and that it was finally over. 

He walked out into the hallway, about to head upstairs when he heard knocking came from the front door. He glances over at the clock and, seeing that it was about seven now, frowned, wondering just who came to his out at this time.

Tommy walked over to the door and opened it and his eyes widened slightly. "Anton?"

"Hello, Tommy." Anton smiled weakly before stepping inside. Tommy automatically stepped to the side and shut the door behind him. 

"I thought you would be with Trent." Tommy turned and looked at the taller man, who was taking off his black jacket, revealing a bright blue bottom up shirt. "Especially after everything that happened."

"He's staying over at Conner's with Kira and Ethan. It was his idea, actually." 

"Huh. Well, I'll see what I have for us to eat than if you're hungry." Tommy began to walk around the other when a hand came up and gripped his wrist, effectively stopping him in his tracks. He was suddenly back against the wall with Anton hovering over him with a look in his eye that Tommy couldn't identify.

"Tommy." Anton breathed, sending shivers down Tommy's spine.

The hand that was holding Tommy's wrist let go and instead went up and a warm palm met his cheek softly. This was something Tommy wasn't use to, not since years and years ago when he was with Kimberly and, to an extent, with Kat. He certainly wasn't expecting it with Anton, his old friend who he totally did not have any kind of feelings for...well, that's what he kept telling himself.

Tommy watched as Anton leaned in and his thoughts grinded to a halt when a pair of lips captured his own. 

He felt a tongue swipe against his bottom lip, sending a jolt through him and, as he parted his lips to make a small sound in reaction to it, the tongue plunged inside, tasting every inch of his mouth. 

Tommy's hands flew up and gripped the back of Anton's shirt as a small moan came from his throat.

After a long moment, Anton broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Tommy's before taking in a deep breath.

"I swear," Anton began. "You are going to be the death of me."

"Anton...I...what?" Tommy blinked, not expecting the sudden words.

"I know what happened during the final Zord battle and the fight with Mesagog. Trent filled me in...along with a visual aid."

"Cassidy's footage."

"Seeing that footage...hearing Trent describe the parts I couldn't see...it scared the hell out of me and it also made me realize a few things."

Tommy stared into Anton's blue eyes, noting the storm of emotions that swirled around in them.

"I realized that I cared about you, more than I should." Anton sighed. "I dislike seeing you being hurt-"

Tommy tilted his head and he swallowed Anton's words as he pressed his lips against the other's. He waited for a second before pulling away and he didn't hesitate when he gripped Anton's hand in his own. He pushed himself away from the wall. He walked around Anton, making the man turn before Tommy started to lead him towards the stairs.

Anton's eyes held surprise and the sudden movement before he caught on to what Tommy wanted. He slipped his hand out of Tommy's hold and wrapped his arm around the other's waist before they began to walk up the stairs.

Eventually, the two walked into Tommy's bedroom and before the younger could do anything, Anton was already stripping him of his black shirt and pushed him down onto the bed, the other's eyes took in every bruise, every scar that littered his bare torso.

"I've been a ranger before." Tommy supplied. "Back when I was in high school. The scars attest to that."

Anton simply nodded before he started to unbutton his shirt and Tommy zero'ed in on the movement. After the last button was undone, Anton slipped his shirt off and dropped it onto the floor. 

Tommy shifted his way up the bed and laid back, head and shoulders hitting the pillow. He watched as Anton slipped off his shoes and got on the bed, making his way in between Tommy's legs and started to undo Tommy's pants.

Once Anton pulled the other's jeans, boxers and socks off, he did the same to himself before pressing his body down against Tommy's, feeling every inch of skin.

Tommy squirmed beneath him, making their members rub against each other. He couldn't help but let out a small sound at the sensation and, before he knew it, Anton had maneuvered his legs so they were around his hips and he felt something- a slightly wet finger- probe his entrance before it slipped in.

"Anton!" he yelped and he could feel the slight burning at the stretching, especially when Anton added a second finger. He clutched his sheets, biting his lip as Anton stretched and scissored him carefully. 

Once Anton deemed Tommy prepped enough, he slipped his fingers out of Tommy before he did he best to slick his member with his spit before pressing the head against Tommy's entrance.

Tommy took a deep breath when he felt it and wrapped his arms around Anton's neck. Anton leaned leaned down, capturing Tommy's lips with his own and started to slowly push in.

The younger tried not to tense but it was hard since the stretching was burning, more so than before. He felt Anton stopped once the other was fully in him and he took a few breaths, managing to keep himself relaxed.

"Move." Tommy breathed after a few moments. "Anton, please..."

The man pulled out with only the head in before snapping his hips forward and Tommy let out a startled groan. 

He gripped onto Anton for dear life as the said man started to thrust fast and deep into him. He could feel every inch sliding inside him, just grazing that spot that could make him see stars. He tilted his head up, pressing his forehead against the slowly slicking shoulder and he felt a hand move to the back of his head and grip his hair.

"Fuck..." Tommy whimpered as the thrusts start to sped up and he felt Anton shift as he thrusts-

"Christ!" He gasped as Anton hit that spot head on and he was seeing stars each time the thrusts met it.

Each thrust brought him more bliss, more pain tingling pleasure until, finally, he couldn't take anymore. 

"Oh fuck, Anton!" He lost himself, wisps of white landed on his stomach and chest. He could still feel Anton buck and thrust into him until he was being filled and than Anton collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily and they were both coated with sweat.

It took Anton a moment but he does slip out of Tommy, who let out a quiet noise and the movement, and laid down on his side, facing the other.

Tommy's eyes were half-lidded and he was dimly aware what was going on around him. He vaguely felt an arm going around his waist, hardly minding the mess on stomach, and pulled him close, his head resting on Anton's bicep.

"Get some sleep, Tommy." he heard Anton said. "We'll talk tomorrow."

So, he listened to the older man and let his eyes to fully close and than, he drifted off into a well deserve sleep.


End file.
